stickmaniafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gracias/Transcripción
STICKMANIA, EPISODIO 12: GRACIAS-- (TV-PG-DLV) --VEMOS LA CASA DE LOS CHICOS DECORADA-- --VEMOS A JOHN EN LA CASA DECORADA, BAILANDO Y CANTANDO-- J: ¡Wuuju! ¡Hoy es el día! La, la, la, la, la, la... --LLEGAN LOS CHICOS-- ZOOM C: Bien... ¿Cuál es el motivo de felicidad ésta vez? J: Ok... primero que todo, Feliz día de la independencia de México. E: ¡Oh, claro! Feliz día, amigo. J: ¡Sí! ¿Saben cuál es la mejor parte? ¡¡La comida!! C: Oh, ¿Y qué delicias nos acompañarán el día de hoy? ZOOM J: Bueno... --BAJA UN TELÓN CON LAS PRESENTACIONES DE COMIDA-- J: Primero... Chiles en nogada. C: Wooow... J: Después... Pozole. E: Wooow... J: Y finalmente... ¡Pollo con mole! E: Wooow... J: Sí, así es. Éstas delicias nos esperan para ésta noche. C: Cool, ¡No puedo esperar! E: ¡Yo tampoco! J: Bueno, pueden ayudarme a hacer la comida, también iremos a comprar algunos cohetes. C: Está bien. E: ¡Cohetes! :3 --VEMOS UNA CORTINA DE TACOS QUE DICE: UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS-- --LOS CHICOS MIRAN LOS PLATILLOS-- J: Qué hermosos... C: Una delicia... E: No puedo esperar para comer ésto, qué deliciosos manjares... J: Bueno, deberíamos ir a descansar, cenamos a las 8:30. C: Iré a tomar un baño. E: Yo iré a ver vídeos en internet. --VEMOS A JOHN EN LA CAMA-- --VEMOS LA COCINA, SE OYE UNA ALARMA-- --JOHN SALTA DE LA CAMA-- J: ¡Ah, mierda, ya desperté! ¿Uh? --JOHN VA A LA COCINA-- J: Pero qué diablos suce... ¡¡AAAHHH!! --VEMOS LAS MESAS SIN COMIDA-- J: ¡Se llevaron nuestra comida! C: ¿¿Qué?? (Desde lejos) --LOS CHICOS LLEGAN-- J: ¡No, nuestros deliciosos manjares! C: Oigan, pudo haber sido peor. E: Sí, pudieron habernos matado, claro, si hubiera sido algo más significativo. J: ¿Qué, como la droga? --VEMOS UNA RECREACIÓN DE NARCOTRAFICANTES DISPARANDO A DROGADICTOS-- --EL TIPO SE ACERCA CON UN ARMA A UNOS TIPOS CON UNOS PAQUETES-- T1: Hey, what do you want here, you idiot? T2: Yeah, get out of here, motherfu**er. TP: Shut the f**k up! T1: What? --ENTONCES, EL TIPO DISPARA Y LOS TIPOS CAEN-- TP: Ha, idiots. --VOLVEMOS CON LOS CHICOS-- C: Tal vez. E: Chicos, ¡miren! --EDUARDO MUESTRA UNA DIRECCIÓN ESCRITA EN UNA TARJETA-- J: Hmmm... --LOS CHICOS LLEGAN AL LUGAR EN SU AUTO-- C: ¿Están seguros de que es la dirección correcta? Es un basurero. J: Sí, sí lo es. --VEMOS EL TELÉFONO DE JOHN MOSTRANDO A CORTANA-- Cortana: Has llegado a tu destino. J: ¡Cool! C: Bien, entremos. --LOS CHICOS ENTRAN-- J: ¿Porqué alguien de aquí robaría nuestra comida? C: Tal vez alguien sin dinero tenía mucha hambre. --LOS CHICOS CAMINAN Y ENCUENTRAN SU COMIDA-- J: ¡Miren, nuestra comida! --JOHN RECIBE UN PIEDRAZO-- J: ¡Auch! ¿Oigan, qué fue éso? --SALE UN NIÑO DE LA BASURA-- N: ¡No se acerquen! C: Wow, wow, tranquilo, niño... J: Sí, tranquilo, sólo queremos saber porqué robaron nuestra comida... N: Oh, es suya... J: Sí. C: ¿Qué pasa, niño? N: Es que... en éstas fiestas... todos disfrutan la compañía de su familia, tronando cohetes... comiendo pozole... ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo vivo únicamente en éste basurero, y tengo que soportar ver a la gente feliz mientras yo acá debo buscar comida o soportar el hambre... --LOS CHICOS VEN AL NIÑO TRISTES Y CON UNAS LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS-- J: Discúlpanos un segundo. --LOS CHICOS SE REUNEN-- J: Chicos, deberíamos compartir la cena con éste pobre niño. C: Cierto... no hay mucha gente afortunada en éste cruel mundo. E: Hey, tenemos los cohetes en el auto, podemos encenderlos al terminar la cena. J: Buena idea. --LOS CHICOS MIRAN AL NIÑO-- J: Niño... compartiremos nuestra comida contigo. N: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! C: No hay de qué, debes estar feliz éste día. --VEMOS A LOS CHICOS Y AL NIÑO EN UNA MESA, CON LA COMIDA-- J: Feliz día de la independencia mexicana. C: ¡Viva México! E: ¡Wuuuju! N: Muchas gracias, chicos. --LA PANTALLA SE CENTRA EN EL CIELO, Y EXPLOTAN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES-- --APARECE LA LEYENDA "FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA MEXICANA"-- --FIN DEL EPISODIO, CRÉDITOS--